In U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,059, which has also been assigned to the same assignee as this invention, there is disclosed a closure device and method of use for sealing a small incision or puncture in tissue separating one portion of the body of a living being from another portion thereof, e.g., a percutaneous puncture in an artery, to prevent the flow of a body fluid, e.g., blood, through the puncture. The closure device is arranged to be used with (deployed by) an instrument which comprises a carrier in the form of a tubular member. The tubular member has a proximally located portion and a distally located portion. The latter includes an open free end arranged to be introduced through the incision or puncture. The proximately located portion of the tubular member is arranged to be located out of the body of the being when the distally located portion is extended through the incision or puncture. The closure device comprises three components, namely, an anchor member, a sealing member, and a filament, e.g., suture. The anchor member includes a tissue engaging portion configured to pass through the puncture in one direction but resistant to passage therethrough in the opposite direction. The sealing member is formed of a hemostatic material, such as compressed collagen foam, and has a tissue engaging portion. The filament is connected between the anchor member and the sealing member in a pulley-like arrangement so that they may be moved relative to each other by the application of a pulling force on the filament. The instrument is arranged to expel the anchor member through the puncture, e.g., into the artery, and to draw its tissue engaging portion into engagement with the tissue contiguous with the puncture. The filament extends through the instrument to a point outside the body of the being and is arranged to be drawn in the proximal direction, whereupon the portion of the filament connecting the anchor member causes the tissue engaging portion of the sealing member to move with respect to the anchor member, thereby drawing the anchor member and sealing member together. This action causes the tissue engagement portion of the sealing member to seal the puncture from the flow of fluid therethrough. The closure device and deploying instrument in that patent have left something to be desired from the standpoints of effectiveness and efficiency of use. The inventions of the two foregoing applications of which this application is a Continuation-In-Part, were designed to improve upon the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,059.
In particular, in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/846,322, filed on Mar. 5, 1992, entitled Hemostatic Puncture Closure System and Method of Use, there is disclosed an claimed an improved system for sealing a percutaneous puncture in a blood vessel of a living being, with the puncture comprising a opening in the wall of the blood vessel and a tract contiguous with that opening and extending through tissue overlying the blood vessel. That system basically comprises carrier means, introducer means, and closure means. The closure means comprises anchoring means, sealing means, and filament means, with the filament means coupling the anchoring means and the sealing means. The introducer means comprises a tubular member having a distal free end insertable into the puncture tract and through the opening in the blood vessel wall.
The carrier means is insertable through the introducer means and includes means to expel the anchoring means therefrom. Moreover, the carrier means is retractable with respect to the introducer means after the anchoring means has been expelled from the carrier means, so that when it is retracted it draws the anchoring means into engagement with the distal free end of the introducer means.
The introducer means and the carrier means are coupled for movement together to draw the anchoring means which is now in engagement with the distal end of the introducer means into engagement with the interior tissue of the vessel generally adjacent the opening in the wall thereof.
The filament means is operative to move the anchoring means and the sealing means relative to each other to cause the sealing means to engage tissue generally adjacent the puncture outside of the vessel.
While the closure and deployment system of the aforementioned patent applications are suitable for their intended purposes, they still may leave something to be desired from one or more of the following standpoints: simplicity of construction; ease of deployment and operation; and safety.